


i leaned much too far

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't touch anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i leaned much too far

"Don't touch anything," Bruce says. He grabs Dick's wrist, eases him away from some expensive, hideous ceramic art Maroni has on his mantlepiece.

"Why not?" Dick asks. He shifts, pulls at the tie Bruce made him put on this afternoon. Bruce had to bribe him to get the suit on, had to tell him what the thing was worth before Dick's eyes lit up, no doubt wondering how many knives and lighters and drug paraphernalia he could hide in a nine thousand dollar suit.

"It's terribly rude to break things when you're a guest in someone's house," Bruce says.

"Who cares?" Dick mutters. He checks that Maroni's bodyguards aren't listening, then says, "We're just here to kill him, anyway. Everything's going in the fire once we're done."

Bruce puts his arm around Dick and squeezes his shoulder a little too tightly. It doesn't bother Dick; he leans into it, and Bruce remembers coming home to find Dick standing outside his room last night, remembers -

"Yes," Bruce agrees. "But in the meantime, it's best to - keep up appearances."

"Hm," Dick says. Bruce can't tell if he's listening, or deciding which knife to use later. Dick has no taste for guns; he likes things to be close-range, to be able to see his victims' eyes - Bruce isn't sure how before him, no one ever saw the sociopath on the trapeze. "Is that why we never have any guests over? Don't want us to get murdered in our house?"

Bruce - tries not to hear too much in that _our_. "It would be a shame, wouldn't it?"

They go quiet then, because Maroni comes downstairs to greet them. He's sallow and squinty-eyed, and Bruce lets Dick have the pleasure of bleeding him like a stuck pig. He takes his own pleasure at watching the glitter in Dick's eyes after they're the only ones left, as Dick drowns the place in gasoline and sets everything alight.

The suit, when Bruce picks it up off the kitchen floor later that night, where Dick carelessly dropped if after they got home, smells like blood and smoke and something that's distinctly Dick.


End file.
